All For One
by Jasamfan12
Summary: Sam and Jason are happily married and have a wonderful family. But when tragedy strikes, will their love be enough to overcome the obstacles and keep them together? Read to find out! Set in the near future.


_This is my first ever fanfic_ _so i'll take any critizism you got! Good or Bad! Just don't be mean! lol.. I know where Im going with this story I'm just not sure how long it'll be or when I'll be able to update. Im in school so updates will be farely sporadic._

_Also, this is set not too far in the future so I'm not sure yet if events that actually happened on GH happened in the story. I'll let you know if anything does affect it. Anything else just ask! ENJOY!_

All for One…

Chapter 1:

Sam lied awake in bed, like any other ordinary night, wondering where Jason was or if he was even safe. This had become a ritual over the last 7 years. Jason would go out to take care of "business" while Sam stayed at the Penthouse worrying if she'd be able to see him walk through the door again. He never once let her down. She always trusted him enough to know that he would always come back their family.

Sam rolled over and glanced at the clock, "3:30" she sighed and closed her eyes, "c'mon Jase, where are you?"

The bedroom door cracked open slightly letting the light from the hallway fill the bedroom. She heard the pitter patter of little footsteps coming towards the bed. Instinctively, Sam opened up the covers and moved over in the bed making room for the little body.

"You can't sleep either huh Jamalam?" Jamey shook her head and climbed up into the bed with her mother.

"Bad dream, baby?" Sam asked stroking her 5 year olds long dark hair. She snuggled up behind her daughter, wrapping one arm around Jamey's waste.

"Uh uh" Jamey shook her head, "I just miss daddy" she sniffled and looked up at her mother with her piercing blue eyes. Sam loved that she had her father's eyes. That way when Jason was gone she could look into Jamey's eyes and still have him with her.

Sam gave her daughter her best half smile, "I miss him too. But he'll be home soon and if you go to sleep right now then the morning will come faster and daddy will be home!" Sam said enthusiastically trying to cheer Jamey up, even though she was just as sad as her daughter.

"Ok Momma" Jamey sighed as they both started drifting off to sleep.

Another small voice came from the door way causing Sam to be pulled back from her slumber. "Mommy? Can I sleep with you?" 2 ½ year old Ella asked walking to Sam's side of the bed rubbing her eyes. Sam rolled over and looked at her beautiful daughter. Ella looked exactly like Sam, big brown eyes and all. The only difference was Ella had Jason's sandy blonde hair, everything else was Sam.

Sam smiled slightly, "Hey Ellabelle, you too huh?" she shifted onto her back letting Ella climb up onto the bed. "Come here baby. Of course you can sleep with me". Sam pulled up the covers and wrapped her arms tightly around both of her girls. And let sleep take over her.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Just before dawn Jason walked through the door of the penthouse. Man was he happy to be home. Sonny needed him at the warehouse to make sure one of their shipments landed smoothly. It had gone longer than Jason had wished and he ended up waiting pretty much all night.

He took off his jacket and hung it on the back of the chair at the desk. Walking to the closet, Jason took the gun out of the back of his waistband, took down the case from the shelf and placed his gun in the case. He locked the case and placed the key in a high spot where neither of his girls could reach it. Sluggishly he made his way up the stairs stopping and opening the door to Jamey and Ella's bedroom. Jason looked in and saw that the bunk beds were empty. He smiled to himself knowing what was waiting for him in his bed. Most parents hated having to share their bed with a 5 year old and a 2 year old, but to Jason, it was heaven. Anytime he got to spend with his girls, he cherished. Jason knew with his line of work, anything could happen so he tried to never take his life for granted... especially his girls.

Jason walked into his bedroom and the sight of his 3 girls immediately drew a smile to his face. Sam was on the edge of the bed with no covers what so ever. Jamey was curled up in a ball at the bottom of the bed, right in between Sam's legs. Then there was little Ella. She was sprawled out covering the rest of the bed with her arms and legs. The covers were on the floor of Ella's side of the bed, he knew she had kicked them off. She moved around a lot in her sleep, just like her mother. Jamey on the other hand would stay in one spot all night, just like her father. He went over to Sam and placed a lingering kiss on her forehead. Jason took off his shirt and jeans, put on sweatpants and walked to Ella's side of the bed. He picked up the blanket and put it back on the bed, making sure they all had some of it. Climbing into the bed he scooted Ella closer to Sam.

"Goodnight girls, I love you" he whispered quietly not wanting to wake any of them.

"I love you too" Sam murmured slightly shifting in her sleep.

Jason smiled to himself and drifted off to sleep, knowing his family is happy and safe.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

With the sunlight streaming in hitting his face, Jason stirred not wanting to wake up. He opened his eyes, squinting, trying to adjust to the light. He stretched his arms and ran his fingers through his hair.

He rolled over and noticed he was alone. Sighing he looked at the clock, "11:45" he slowly got up. "I can't believe I slept this late" he said talking to himself.

"I can". He was startled by the voice until he saw Sam smiling in the doorway all dressed holding a cup of coffee. She walked over to him and handed him the hot. He took a sip and watched her as she walked over to the clothes he left on the floor last night. He set is coffee on the side table and walked over to her. She picked up his clothes and placed him in a hamper when she left strong arms wrap around her from behind. She smiled and turned around in his arms.

"You got in pretty late last night huh?" she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Jason chuckled, "you mean this morning? Yea, I got stuck at the warehouse doing something for Sonny. Trust me I would have much rather be home with my girls". He looked down and smiled at her.

"Oh I don't know about that Jason. It was pretty crowded in our bed last night" Sam laughed, "my back hurts from Ella" Sam watched a smile appear on Jason's face. "What are you smiling huh?!" she said pushing him away.

He grabbed her and pulled her back into his embrace, "You should have seen you three last night. It was priceless!" he laughed at the memory of them in the bed. She smiled up at him as he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"Yea well, you know the girls can't sleep when they know your not home. They feel safer when you're here" Sam said quietly not wanting to upset him. She knew he felt bad always having to leave them for long hours. But, it was his job and it had to be done.

Jason sighed, "I know, and I'm sorry"

"Hey don't be sorry, I don't blame you Jason. And the girls don't either. It's your job and I understand that. I have for the last 7 years" she smiled at the thought of them being together for 7 years. No one ever thought it would last this long.

"I know but I just wish that I could somehow make it easier for you three. You, Jamey and Ella are my world. You'll always come first no matter what".

Sam reached on her tippy-toes and placed a kiss on his lips. Jason responded immediately pulling her closer to him and deepening the kiss. He finally pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"I love you so much, you know that right?"

Sam smiled, "I never have, nor will I ever, doubt your love Jason".

"Good" he leaned down and kissed her again.

"Come on lets go downstairs, the girls have been waiting for you to wake up all morning!" Jason threw on a shirt and headed down the stairs.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"DADDY!" Jamey yelled running towards him and jumping in his arms.

"Jamalam!" he yelled back, scooping her up in his arms and tossing her into the air. She giggled as he cradled her in his arms and placed one kiss on her cheek, another on her forehead, and one last one on her other cheek. He noticed a big bulge moving under a blanket on the couch, he could hear little snickers coming from underneath the blanket knowing it was Ella he played along.

"Hmmm I wonder where my little Ellabelle could be?" he exaggerated as he spoke, "Do you know, Mommy?"

Sam laughed "I'm not sure Daddy, she was hear a few minutes ago" Sam bent over and looked under the pool table, "she's not under hear, Jase!" Jamey decided to play along too.

"She's not under the desk Daddy" she tried to hold in her giggles by covering her mouth.

Jason smiled, "Oh well, I think I'll just come over here" he walked over to the couch, "and lay down for a little while"

He started to lay back on Ella when she jumped out from under the blanket, "Sa-pize Daddy!" Jason grabbed Ella and took her into his lap.

"Oh what a surprise!" he placed a kiss on her head, "I didn't even notice you! I almost crushed you!" She smiled up at him with her big brown eyes that reminded him of her mother.

Ella wrapped her arms around Jason's neck, "I missed-ed you Daddy" she says in such a sweet girl that tugs at his heart. Sam smiles knowing that he's melting at her feet.

Jamey runs over and climbs up onto his lap next to Ella.

They play and laugh for a few minutes as Sam smiles from the doorway loving every minute of it.

Jason sits the girls on the couch, "Ok I gotta –," Before he could finish Jamey cut him off, "NO DADDY! I don't want you to go to work today! Stay here and play please!"

Jason smiled at his eldest daughter, "well Jamalam if you had let me finish… I was going to say I need to get dressed so we go to the park and have a picnic!" Jamey jumped up and cheered with Ella following right behind her. Jamey ran to Sam, "Did you hear that Momma? Daddy says we're having a picnic at the park!"

Sam rubbed Jamey's cheek, "I know! Isn't that awesome!?" Jamey nods with excitement. "Ok then we better get ready then" Sam picks up Ella off the couch, "Why don't we let your Dad get dressed and we'll go pack a basket."

Jamey runs to the kitchen, "Ok hurry before it starts getting dark!"

Jason and Sam both laugh. Ella squirms out of Sam's arms and runs after her sister, "Wait for me Jamie! I wanna help too!"

Sam laughs and shakes her head. She looks to Jason whose giving her a devilish smile.

"What?" she smiles back and walks over to him. He places his arms around her and hugs her tight.

"You know I love you right?" he asks.

Sam questioningly looks up at him, "Of course Jase, why do you keep asking me that?"

He sighs and smiles, "Things are really good right now and I can't tell you enough how much I love you and the girls"

Sam looks down and smiles, "We know Jason, we love you too. You're our hero!" She innocently smiles up at him and he just about melts into a puddle at her feet.

He half heartedly smiles back at her. She takes his face in her hands, "Hey, what's wrong Jase?"

Jason shakes his, "nothing, nothing wrongs. I – I just", trying to get something out, anything, he smiles again, "nothing, we're really happy right now and I don't want to ruin it"

She scrunches her face, "we are, aren't we?"

"Yea" he pulls her close and wraps is arms around her. Jason takes in the scent of her hair that he loves and he can only hope that this happiness stay. But Jason and Sam both know that their happiness usually never lasts.


End file.
